ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Ready Player One licensed characters (Fanon version)
This is the list of characters who could probably appear in the movie, which also includes characters that will appear in the actual movie. Various * Centipede: A scorpion from the game takes out of a Joust Knight & is seen in the final battle. * Joust Knight: A knight riding on an ostrich that's seen in the final battle. Bandi Namco Pac-Man * Pac-Man: A yellow ball humanoid who likes eating ghosts, cherries & power pellets. He's seen in the game Wade plays & in the final battle, eating several IOI soldiers. Fairy Tail *'Erza Scarlet': a 19-year-old swordswoman with striking red hair & the daughter of Dragon Queen, Irene Belserion. She's seen in the final battle, attacking several IOI soldiers. Godzilla * Godzilla: A Dinosaur-like Kaiju created from the nuclear bombings of Hiroshima & Nagasaki & the Lucky Dragon 5 incident still being fresh in the Japanese consciousness & a metaphor about the consequences for using nuclear weapons to destroy your enemies & end wars faster. He's seen in the final battle, firing his Atomic Breath at Nolan's fortress. * MechaGodzilla: A mechanical version of Godzilla created to stop him. He's used by Nolan in the final battle, but gets reprogrammed into helping Wade after fighting the Gundam, the Iron Giant, the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man & Omega Supreme. Digimon *'Renamon': A very swift & agile Digimon who was Rika Nonaka's partner & is rather powerful for a Rookie Digimon. She's seen in the Oasis bar & in the final battle, using Diamond Storm on several IOI soldiers. *'WarGreymon': The strongest dragon warrior whose body is clad in armor of the super-metal "Chrome Digizoid" that's seen in the final battle. Tekken * Jin Kazama: Kazuya’s son, Heihachi’s grandson & Jinpachi’s great-grandson who enters the King of Iron Fist tournament to avenge his mom. He's seen opposing Aech during one match & in the final battle, fighting off some IOI soldiers. * Heihachi Mishima: Jinpachi’s son, Kazuya’s father & Jin’s grandfather who fights with the Mishima style of Karate & hosted half of the King of the Iron Fist Tournaments & is also extremely aware of the deterioration of his body due to his old age. He attacks Wade during the challenge for the jade key & in the final battle, fighting some of Nolan's guards. * Alisa Bosconovitch: An android in the employ of Jin, to which she has been serving as a way for him to observe what has been happening in the world at large. She's seen at the Distracted Globe & in the final battle, slicing IOI soldiers with her chainsaws with Doomguy. * Yoshimitsu: the leader of the honorable Manji Clan, a practitioner of ninjutsu & a master swordsman with a mechanical prosthetic arm. He's seen in the final battle, attacking some IOI soldiers. Gundam *'RX-78-2 Gundam: '''A prototype weapon for the Earth Federation when it falls into the hands of Amuro Ray, the son of its designer, Tem, who goes on to pilot it in the Earth Federation's war against the Principality of Zeon. He's summoned in the final battle, destroying several IOI soldiers & fighting Mechagodzilla before he was reprogrammed. Soul Calibur *'Ivy Valentine': The illegitimate daughter of Cervantes de Leon who was raised by a noble family until her father became obsessed with Soul Edge. Desiring to destroy the sword, she creates a segmented, animated blade, only to become Soul Edge's pawn & learn that it intends to use her as its next host. She's seen in the Distracted Globe & in the final battle, fighting alongside Bayonetta. *'Nightmare': The host, wielder & living incarnation of Soul Edge who’s an animated suit of armor with the power of it keeping him alive. He attacks Ache in the challenge for the crystal key & is seen in the final battle, killing many IOI soldiers. Dragon Ball *'Goku': A carefree, cheerful & friendly, but serious, aggressive & strategic-minded Saiyan, a humanoid alien from Universe 7, who becomes this Earth's greatest warrior & protects his adopted home planet from those who seek to harm it, despite learning that he was sent to destroy it. He's seen during the final battle several times, going Super Sayan on screen & firing his Kamehameha at a Sixer. Capcom Captain Commando *'Captain Commando': The leader of the Commando Team who, besides his powerful mind & strong body, also uses his "Energy Gloves," which can shoot mighty bolts of fire & electricity. He's seen in the final battle, using his Captain Collider on several IOI soliders when getting surrounded. Dead Rising * '''Frank West': A world-renowned freelance journalist whose sense of curiosity & adventure has often propelled him into dangerous situations. He's seen taking pictures of the various challenges & in the final battle, getting into the action. Strider * Asura's Wrath * Asura: A demigod who seeked revenge on the pantheon of other demigods who betrayed him. He's seen in the final battle, attacking IOI soldiers & continues fighting after getting his arms torn off. Okami * Amaterasu: A white wolf who originally existed in the Celestial Plains, ruling over the Celestials & the mortal world as a protector deity. She's seen at Aech's side during one match & in the final battle, with Wade using her to get to Nolan's fortress. Darkstalkers * Morrigan Aensland: A succubus & the adopted daughter of Belial of the Aensland House who foresaw the dangers of the incredible power residing in her. Without knowing this, she found her life as a sheltered princess dull, so she would frequently visit various worlds to look for entertainment & fighting for her own pleasure. She's seen in the Distracted Globe & in the final battle along with Jedah Dohma, using her bats to kill Sixers. * Felicia: An energetic & optimistic catwoman who pursues her dream of becoming a star to serve as a bridge between them. She's seen in the Oasis' bar as a dancer on the main stage & in the final battle, electrocuting several IOI soldiers. * Jedah Dohma: A shrewd & well-spoken nobleman of Makai who waited for the perfect time to assassinate Belial Aensland out of worry that Makai would fall into ruin if he continued ruling it. After Belial’s death, he enlists a confidant named Ozom, who tricked him into opening a magical gate to absorb the imprisoned souls to take over his estate & as expected, is killed by being overwhelmed by the power. After his resurrection a century later, he becomes disheartened at Makai having descended into madness & infighting & embarks on a mission to rebuild the realm from scratch by collecting new souls that he plans to fuse into 1 being. He's seen in the final battle along with Morrigan, slashing through several IOI soldiers. Ace Attorney * Devil May Cry * Dante: A wise-cracking, easygoing, somewhat mocking mercenary, private investigator & demon hunting vigilante dedicated to exterminating them & other malevolent supernatural foes, a mission he follows in pursuit of those that killed his mother & corrupted his brother. He attacks Wade in the jade key challenge & is seen in the final battle, killing IOI soldiers with Vergil. * Vergil: Dante's identical twin older brother who, unlike his younger brother, is more serious about his training & has more of a cold, calm & introverted demeanor. He attacks Aech in the jade key challenger & is seen in the final battle, killing IOI soldiers with Dante. Monster Hunter *'Tigrex': A Flying Wyvern characterized by its head based off a Tyrannosaurus Rex, but with horns & its wings have evolved into forelegs, which allows it to run at very fast speeds. It attacks the players during the race & later in the final battle with Aech riding on it. *'Rajang': A strong Fanged Beast, beastly mammalian creatures that operate with only legs & no wings, who resembles a bestial Minotaur/Primary hybrid & is hated by many hunters, due to its combination of speed, aggression & power with its fighting style more akin to mixed martial arts as well as their Rage Mode which allows them to shoot electricity. It attacks the players during the race & later in the final battle, attacking several IOI soldiers. *'Zinogre': A Fanged Wyvern, monsters that have highly developed limbs, who resembles more like a wolf. It attacks the players during the race & later in the final battle, attacking several IOI soldiers. *'Brachydios': A Brute Wyvern, large, bipedal theropods, prone to living in areas abundant in food sources, that’s easily identifiable by its glowing, green slime-covered horns & "fists", which secrete a mysterious, sticky yet explosive slime. It attacks the players during the race, using its slime traps & later in the final battle, attacking several IOI soldiers with its slime. *'Lagiacrus': A Leviathan who resembles more like a Plesiosaur with legs & known for its electric attacks despite being amphibious. It attacks the players during the race & later in the final battle, attacking several IOI soldiers. *'Deviljho': A Brute Wyvern known for wandering vast distances in search of prey with the help of its powerful hind legs, allowing it to run at relatively high speed & leap considerable distances towards prey, which can startle anything not expecting it. Because of the extreme amount of energy its body consumes, it’s always in search of food sources & known to be cannibalistic, prone to eating prey alive to waste no time in replenishing its energy. It attacks the players during the race & later in the final battle, eating several IOI soldiers. Jojo's Bizarre Adventure * Resident Evil * Jill Valentine: A calm, collected & cheerful yet determined & trigger-happy woman who’s a founding member of the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance (BSAA) & an explosives expert of the Raccoon Police Department's Special Tactics And Rescue Service (STARS) who became one of the best survivors of a zombie outbreak caused by Umbrella Corporations. She's seen on Aech's side during one match & later in the final battle, killing several IOI soldiers. * Leon Scott Kennedy: A cold & focused, but friendly & passionate survivor who was an honest young Raccoon City police officer & now works for the Division of Security Operations. He's seen at the Oasis bar & later in the final battle, killing several IOI soldiers. * Chris Redfield: A former U.S. military pilot hailing from New York City & a member of STARS Alpha team, sent to investigate the disappearance of Bravo team after their helicopter goes missing in a nearby forest. He's seen with Jill during one match & later in the final battle, killing several IOI soldiers. * Ada Wong: A morally ambiguous agent who does flirt Leon at times. She's seen in the Oasis bar & later in the final battle, killing several IOI soldiers. * Nemesis: A Tyrant infected with the "nemesis" parasite, making it capable of thought & reasoning & limited speech as well as the ability to use weapons. He attacks Wade during the challenge for the jade key & in the final battle, fighting some of Nolan's guards. * Albert Wesker: The head of the Umbrella Corporation who started as a double agent as the commanding officer of Alpha team of S.T.A.R.S. ordered by his superiors to lure his team into the Spencer mansion to be used as test subjects against the mutated creatures to gather battle data & would eventually take over Umbrella & enact a plot to transform humanity into powerful superhumans like himself & be a god to rule over them in a new age. He fights against Aech during one match & in the final battle, fighting several IOI soldiers. Street Fighter *'Ryu': The silent, meek, humble, submissive, self-deprecating & detached, but kind, authentic, good-hearted, demonstrative & respectful fighting world warrior who continues his struggle to become a true martial artist & that’s all required for him to be satisfied. He's seen on the racetrack before the race & in the final battle, fighting some IOI soldiers at Nolan's fortress. *'Chun-Li': A highly disciplined, seasoned, courageous, resourceful & dedicated International Criminal Police Organization (ICPO) detective & master of Chinese Kempo who seeks to avenge her father’s death at the hands of M. Bison. She's seen at the Oasis bar & in the final battle, charging with Tracer before seen fighting several IOI soldiers. *'Guile': A stoic & loyal, but extremely persistent major in the United States Air Force who, like Chun-Li, is avenging the death of someone close to him at the hands of M. Bison, in his case, his Air Force buddy, Charlie Nash by entering the World Warrior tournament. He's seen at the Oasis bar & in the final battle, firing off a sonic boom at some IOI soldiers. *'Cammy White': 1 of the evil M. Bison's deadliest assassins or "dolls" turned an amnesiac MI6 operative for the British government. She's seen at the Oasis bar & in the final battle, fighting several IOI soldiers. *'Blanka': A feral savage who was once human, but after a plane crash in Brazil he mutated, resulting in his green coloring & his ability to generate electricity. He's seen at the Oasis bar in the final battle, fighting several IOI soldiers. *'Zangief': A professional wrestler that fights to prove Russia's superiority over other nations' fighters. He's seen at the Oasis bar in the final battle, fighting several IOI soldiers. *'Akuma': A cold, nihilistic, bloodthirsty & extremely powerful warrior who’s the younger brother of Gouken, Ryu's & Ken's master & Ryu’s uncle who proclaims himself to be the "Master of the Fist" & like Ryu, is always seeking stronger opponents & deals brutally with those who dare interrupt him. He attacks Wade during the challenge for the jade key & in the final battle, fighting some of Nolan's guards. *'M. Bison': The diabolical, ruthless, contentious, argumentative, foul-tempered, cruel, egocentric, arrogant, traitorous, lustful, manipulative & unforgiving leader of the giant crime syndicate Shadaloo who started with drug trafficking & soon sank deeper & deeper into the world of crime involving arms dealing, terrorism & illegal human experimentation & is supremely confident in his own power. He's seen on Aech's side during 1 match & in the final battle, plowing through IOI soldiers with the Psycho Crusher. Mega Man * Mega Man: An extremely courageous, kind, polite, generous, pacifistic & just robot who was an assistant to his creator Dr. Light named Rock, was repurposed to battle Dr. Wily & his ever-growing army of robots & stop them from taking over the planet by using their own special abilities against them. He's seen in the final battle, attacking several IOI soldiers. Mega Man X * Activision DOOM * Doomguy: An unnamed space marine operating under the Union Aerospace Corporation (UAC) who fights hordes of demons & the undead to survive. He's seen at Aech's side during one match & in the final battle, cutting IOI soldiers with his chainsaw with Alisa. Crash Bandicoot * Crash Bandicoot: An eastern barred bandicoot who was genetically enhanced by Dr. Neo Cortex & soon escaped from Cortex's castle after a failed experiment in the "Cortex Vortex". He's seen during the challenge for the jade key & in the final battle, spinning at enemies. Spyro/Skylanders * Spyro the Dragon: An energetic, curious & somewhat mischievous dragon with little regard for his own safety. He's seen in the Oasis bar & in the final battle, helping Crash take care of some IOI soldiers. Ghostbusters * Slimer: A green ghost who encounters the Ghostbusters. He's seen in the Oasis' bar & in the final battle, distracting IOI soldiers. * Stay Puft Marshmallow: The mascot of a marshmallow company brought to life by Gozer since Ray imagined it as the destructor. He's seen ramping through New York during the race & in the final battle, helping the Iron Giant fight MechaGodzilla before he was reprogrammed. Star Trek *'James T. Kirk': The charismatic & successful starship captain who commanded the Constitution-class starships USS Enterprise-NCC-1701 & also served for a time as a Rear Admiral of Starfleet High Command & as Starfleet's Chief of Operations at their headquarters in San Francisco. He's seen commanding the Enterprise with skeletons in the final battle. Overwatch * Lena Oxton/Tracer: An adventurer who was chosen to test the Slipstream, a prototype of a teleporting fighter, only to be desynchronized from the flow of time, until Winston created the chronal accelerator. She's seen in 1 of the overview scenes & later charging into the final battle, speeding through IOI soldiers. * Hana Song/D.Va: A pro eSports gamer who was recruited by the Korean government to help quell the robotic Omnic uprising, translating their video game-playing skills over into controlling weaponized mech suits. She's seen during the challenge for the jade key & in the battle, protecting some of the skeletons in Wade's army. * Reinhardt Wilhelm: A decorated Bundeswehr veteran from Stuttgart who lives under a knightly code of chivalry & served with distinction as part of the Crusader knightly order in defense of Germany & as part of the original Overwatch team & remained in service well into his 50s, his code of ethics & his blunt honesty making him a respected member of the team, but refused to abandon its ideals as the world returned to chaos after the collapse of Overwatch. He's seen during the final battle, putting up a barrier as some IOI soldiers shot at Wade's army. * Amélie Lacroix/Widowmaker: A Talon agent who was subjected to an intensive neural reconditioning program, breaking her will & reprogramming her as a sleeper agent. She's seen during the challenge for the crystal key & in the battle, shooting some IOI soldiers to help Wade progress. * Akande Ogundimu/Doomfist: The head of Talon who's a highly intelligent & charismatic man who was born into a well-regarded Nigerian family & helped to expand his family's business & position it for the future while dedicating his free time to his first love: competitive martial arts, incorporating the most effective techniques into his repertoire, but lost his right arm in the aftermath of the Omnic Crisis & was given a second chance thanks to Akinjide Adeyemi offered him the chance to fight with him as a mercenary & discovered that he now had an arena in which he could unleash his enhanced capabilities. He's seen during the final battle doing an Orbital Strike on some IOI soldiers. Disney Cartoon Network/Warner Bros Animation, DC Comics, Don Bluth Movies, Dreamworks Animation, Electronic Arts, Konami, Koei Tecmo, Level-5, Marvel Comics, Nickelodeon, Nintendo, Platinum Games, Rovio, Sega, SNK, Shonen Jump, Square Enix/Taito Sunsoft, Toei Animation The Iron Giant, various characters from the DC Comics universe and The Lord of the Rings film series, Jason Voorhees from Friday the 13th, Freddy Krueger from A Nightmare on Elm Street, Duke Nukem, Sonic the Hedgehog, Lara Croft from Tomb Raider, Kratos from God of War, Nathan Drake from Uncharted, Sackboy from LittleBigPlanet, the title character from Knack and Chucky from Child's Play. Category:Crossover movies Category:Movies Category:Doom Category:Ghostbusters Category:Overwatch Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Spyro the Dragon Category:Skylanders Category:Activision Category:Namco Bandai Category:Tekken Category:Godzilla Category:Soul Calibur Category:Capcom Category:Dead Rising Category:Darkstalkers Category:Devil May Cry Category:Resident Evil Category:Street Fighter Category:Brady Gliwa's Ideas Category:Mega Man Category:Digimon Category:Gundam series Category:Strider Hiryu Category:Star Trek Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Dragon Ball